Love never Dies, Sieghart and Catalea's Story
by Arixphes
Summary: Story about Sieghart and his beloved Catalea, the woman who would bring the lineage to Elesis and Elsword. This will follow their meeting, her training with the Kanavan Knight and their budding love. **Note** I wrote this a long time ago and made some minor edits.
1. Chapter 1

He walked through the garden and made his way to the peach tree. It had been centuries since he had been to this spot. The place where he met her and she had changed his life. He imagined her, looking as she did with her long jet black hair and silvery blue eyes, so full of life. She had been long gone, buried somewhere on the grounds. He had always feared to look for her tombstone, to face the reality that he had left her behind and she had moved on with her life and into the next.

"Sieghart," he heard her voice as the wind whistled past his ear, "I never left you…."

He forced himself to move forward past the tree where he had shared those tender and intimate moments with her and into the graveyard. He moved to the back of the cemetery and found the statue of an angel; her face was etched into the white marble, to exist forever in the stone. He held in his hand a lone flower, a while calla lily, which was her favorite and laid it at her feet. He had nothing else he could offer her that she would love more. Truth was, he had nothing left but the sword in his hand. He ran his hands over the etching of her name as he felt the cool sting of tears on his slightly tanned cheeks. She was really gone forever; her only legacy was the statue depicting her as an angel. How realistic it looked, how true to form the features were. He wanted so much to touch her and have her be flesh and blood again. To feel the warmth of her skin against him, and see the blush of her cheeks when she would look at him.

"Lea…." he said softly, dropping to his knees in the grass, "How could I have lost you?"

He leaned back against the grave stone and took a deep breath. He had to remember her, and tell her the things he never was able to when she was alive. He wiped away his tears with the back of his leather glove and closed his eyes. He pictured the peach tree, which was right in front of him. She sat there studying the basics of swordplay. She had been no more than sixteen at the time and she had been a star pupil, wanting to a knight to the king and queen. In those days, students that were female were never taken that young, but an exception was made on account of her knowledge and ability. Sieghart was a pompous nineteen year old who had come to this lone peach tree in search of a random female companion he had found in town. The tree had always been his normal meeting place. To his surprise he found this child sitting in his favorite spot. "How annoying. I need to be rid of this brat." He thought.

The young knight approached her wearing his fine sleeveless leather suit, with his sword draped over his shoulders, jacket held up by the collar attached around his neck leaving his arms exposed. He stood before her tapping his foot impatiently. She ignored him at first and continued to read her chapters but after twenty minutes he became very bothersome and persistent.

"Excuse me?" she had said, "Do you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to study…"

"Actually," Sieghart laughed, "I want to request that you remove yourself from this spot."

"Remove myself?" she scoffed, "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Sieghart of the Kanavan Knights and you, young girl, are in my way."

"Well I don't particularly care about what you want…" She turned the page and continued to study.

"I have a lovely lady meeting me here in ten minutes and I'd like to be able to spend some alone time with her," he explained.

"You have a bedroom don't you?"

"Why you insolent little," he grabbed her book from her and she jumped up.

"Give that back!" she pulled her sword out of the scabbard that was on the ground beside her.

"Oh and what are you going to do with that thing?" he still held his sword behind him, "I am the best swordsman in this continent. Do you really think you could best me…"

"I'm most certain of this but we shall see Sir Sieghart. Draw," She held her stance balancing her weight on both legs.

"Such a stupid child," he sighed, "If I must," he tilted his head and brought the sword down to his side.

With a flash he attacked her and she blocked the first blow. He faked to the right and then to the left, then tried to slash her right side but she was as fast as he was, parrying his sword and taking the offensive from him. She jabbed at him twice and pushed forward, trying to get him away from the peach tree she loved so much. He backed away carefully, knowing his steps to ensure he wouldn't falter as she continued to attack him from all angles. He smiled, silently impressed with her abilities and her face turned into a scowl thinking he was mocking her.

"You think because I'm a woman I can't best you?" She yelled.

"No, I KNOW, that because you are a little girl you will never best me," he laughed aloud. With that she felt the world come from beneath her. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her skull and then all went black.

Sieghart roared at her misstep which he had seen coming. Her left foot had slid on a smooth rock which was embedded in the dirt. He was well aware of it being there and knew to avoid it. She obviously had not. He stood laughing at her until he realized, that it was a very quiet victory. Her lack of retort was due to the fact that she was no longer conscious. He ran to her side and saw the crimson blood on the grass and dirt. He sighed to himself and took off his cloak. He wrapped it around her and took her to the infirmary at the castle. He tried to slow the blood down with pressure but the wound was deep and blood continued to poor from her skull.

He entered the infirmary and the nurses surrounded him immediately. They led him to the bed where he lay her down at once. The ladies went to work on cleaning her up and bandaging her head to stop the blood flow. He went to his own room to change his clothes and wash her blood off her. It had been a victory but not one he had been proud of.

When he returned to her bedside she had still not regained consciousness. She looks so precious in the massive bed with big fluffy white pillows. Her long black hair had been plaited down her left shoulder and a large bandage had been put around her skull to ease the blood flow.

"Do you know who she is?" one of the nurses asked.

"I don't even know her name," he chuckled, "She's just Peach Tree girl…"

"Lea," she said suddenly, "Catalea of the house of Lioncourt…"

Sieghart looked at the girl who grinned from ear to ear. Was this the same girl who had scowled at him and fought him until her demise came at her own hands? He rubbed his eyes in disbelief as he saw her pretty face, her soft pale skin and bright silver blue eyes. There was a pang in his chest he pushed down the feeling.

"Miss Lea," he bowed his head, "My apologies for earlier. How are you feeling."

"As good as anyone with a head injury could feel," she replied.

"It was a nasty fall you took. You need to be aware of your surroundings when you fight."

"I'm still learning. I have only been allowed to study and practice for two months," she looked away.

"Two months?" his violet eyes grew wide, "You're so skilled with so little training."

"It is in my blood Sir Sieghart," she smiled again gleaming silver hues finding his gaze, "You are incredible as well. I hope one day we can fight side by side and maybe you can teach me what you know."

There was a brief moment of silence as they stared into each other's eyes, "I'm sorry about this. You were injured and it was my fault. I would like to make it up to you somehow…" his voice trailed.

Never had Sieghart been kind to a woman that he didn't want, but this girl, this young maiden was obviously no one night stand. For him to offer to repent for his obvious lack of judgment was very much out of his character. Yet he felt the need to do this for reasons he couldn't quite come to terms with at the moment.

"How will you make it up to me? Will you meet me under the peach tree as you have done with so many in the past?" he frowned realizing his reputation obviously had reached her ears, "Will you whisper sweet nothings to me as I fall graciously into your embrace…" She mimicked the actions, her breath gently in his ear. She really did know him well.

"No I will train you…." He had said it. He had no idea where the words had come from but he had said them, "You can be my apprentice and I will teach you everything I know."

She giggled, not believing a word of it, "Are you joking with me? Sieghart, Sir, I would never be allowed such a thing. You are a high ranking officer of noble blood. None would entertain me even coming near you…"

"Let me handle the formalities of this arrangement," he raised his gloved hand, "Where are you living currently?"

"Nowhere. I find my lodgings every night…."

"You will stay in my home. You will be pampered but you will train hard and fast, do you understand Miss Lea?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "AND!" he added, "You will learn to be a lady."

"Of course Sir Sieghart," she kept a straight face but the concept of being a lady was one of the reasons she had left home. He rose from his place beside her bed and bowed his head.

"I'll come and get you tomorrow; the nurses want to watch you over night in case of anything."

"Thank you," Forever grateful for such a chance she had grabbed his hand. He pulled away from her coldly and made his escape, not looking back should he change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose the next morning and he awoke alone. His mood was sour due to having He had missed his encounter with the girl from town because of Miss Lea. He rose from his bed and threw his bathrobe over his shoulders tying it at the front. Alfredo, his faithful servant, was waiting to give him orange juice and toast. He went out onto his balcony and basked in the warm rays and the soft breeze. He held the toast in his mouth and shook his head. His raven hair flew about him in waves.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sir," Alfredo asked, standing at the door with a gentle smile upon his face, his glasses sitting upon his large nose. Sieghart was pensive before he responded. He needed to decide what to do with his new pupil. She needed more than training to be a knight. She needed to learn to be a lady.

"Prepare the guest rooms beside mine. We have a new pupil coming today. She will need proper accommodations," His decision made he ordered Alfredo to begin.

"She? A female pupil Sir?" Alfredo questioned perplexed at the thought of a female being brought into the home, "Are you planning on allowing her to stay permanently?"

"Of course," Sieghart was beginning to feel irritated, "She is my student, not a one night stand." he added quickly between clenched teeth.

"Very well…" he left the room and Sieghart went to bathe and dress. He wore his infamous black uniform with his sword at his side, with no hat like the other knights. He had to remember that even though she was a lady, she was to be his pupil.

"Beside's … She's quite annoying anyway. Not like any lady I would associate with." he said outloud trying to convince himself that this was true.

Once everything was ready, the knight took his carriage to the castle and headed up to the infirmary. Making his way through the halls he could see the bustle of females looking at him and giggling at his looks. Sieghart's reputation as one of the most eligible bachelors was known and every lady wanted a chance to be his wife. The status it could bring was very appealing to any female. With a creek the door was pushed open where he saw her bed empty and heaved a sigh. The sigh was disapointment in himself that he had not truly been able to convince the girl that he had been genuine In his offering. He punched the bed in aggravation. He had made a promise and she was gone. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Awful Sir Sieghart," Before he could become lost in his thoughts he felt something sharp at his throat. The warm wet breath and softness in the ton made him realize who it was. He let out a heave of a sigh, "It seems you've lost your senses today."

"What in the hell?" he tried to reach up and grab the weapon but he found himself unable to move his arms. She had already tethered his hands together leaving him helpless.

"You seemed to have failed the stealth test master," she pulled away and he turned around to see her wagging her finger, bandage still on her head, blood seeping through. His demeanor changed and softened looking at this young girl.

"Okay first rule of being my pupil. Don't do that!" He yelled at her, "You scared me to death!"

"It was just dinnerware," she tossed a fork up in the air and it caught the light reflecting off the silver blinding him slightly, "It's not going to do you any harm."

Angrily, he broke the simple ribbon that was holding his hands and his hands rose to grab her shoulders. She turned around and he saw her sword between her pale fingers, tiny hands grasping the hilt with such care. She was swift, he couldn't doubt that about her and cunning. He forced his himself to defer his mind from thinking what she could do with such speed.

"Do you wish to have a rematch, master?' she asked with a grin appearing on her pink lips, "Except you're one sword short of a fall." she laughed.

She turned the sword with the hilt facing him and he snatched it from her hands, "You have a lot to learn Catalea of Lioncourt. First lesson is to respect your teacher." He took her by the arms and led her out of the infirmary. He held her hand like a child as they headed down the stairs, angry at her for her actions. He looked at her a moment, she looked dejected, defeated until she looked up and the morning rays caught the slight yellow glow of her undertone. There was a silver glint in her blue eyes as they glazed over with tears.

"What's wrong with you," he pulled her down the stairs forcing her to face him. "Why are you crying?"

"I still have a headache," she said, scowling again, trying to hide her pain, "It will pass…"

She tugged her hand away and headed toward the waiting carriage. The door was opened for her and she entered, sitting comfortably on the purple leather bench. A baffled Sieghart sat across from her and looked out the window. She did the same, refusing to look into his eyes deep wine coloured eyes. The sound of the hooves on the stones rattled in their ears as the carriage shook from side to side. They were off towards the hills, where Sieghart trained and taught the few pupils he did. He was selective of those he taught his secrets and his skills. The castle towered in the distance amongst the green hills. Catalea's eyes widened at the sight.

"Miss Catalea," Sieghart looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "I want to ask you how you ended up here. You seem to have no home and no funds to support yourself. " he paused leaning back, trying to not look at her and see her all at once.

"Do I detect a tone of pity in your voice Sir Sieghart…" she asked, "I don't think it matters much where I've come from. I know where I've been and I have worked hard to get this far."

"So aren't of noble blood?" he looked directly at her, now interested in what she was to reply.

"No," she spat, "Does that change anything? Do you want to throw me back to the streets now?"

"Not at all," he replied, "All the more reason to give you the opportunity. I think you've earned it. Especially with that display from yesterday."

"I fell on my ass," Catalea's pride was wounded and she shrunk in pouting, "But I still could have bested you if it hadn't have been for my slip up."

"I doubt that. I saw your failure coming."

"My failure!" her face reddened in anger, "I did not fail! I merely missed my attempt to best you."

"I just went easy on you because you're a little girl," he teased, "You would have failed yourself anyway."

"Hrmph," she huffed and looked away, refusing to speak to him further.

"Oh don't be so childish. Miss Lea. You have an incredible opportunity in my home. You're going to be the lady of my household. You will learn what it is to be a lady as well as a knight. It works quite well since there isn't a single female in my home besides my servants."

"I wonder why," she cut him off with an evil smirk.

Her lack of appreciation began to irritate him, "Because women and girls are annoying and pester me, just like you're doing now. I've kept my home a lady free zone for years for that reason alone. You're lucky you're so good or you would still be a street urchin."

She kept quiet as they passed through the archway. The carriage slowed down as they arrived at the stone steps that lead to the front door. The footman opened the doors and Sieghart took her hand and lead her out. She was unsure how to behave so she simply followed his lead. They walked hand in hand into the castle and he saw the slight blush of her cheek. She was timid because of her arrival which caused her lovely pale skin to flush. Alfredo arrived to take her things at the base of the large staircase.

"This is where I leave you." Sieghart released her hand and stepped back, "Settle in and join us for lunch." And he began to walk away. "Alfredo will take care of anything you need until we meet up again. Behave yourself Peachtree girl."

"I will lead you to your rooms," he bowed and she followed him up the marble stair case, down the right halls to a large black door covered in gold. They opened with a slight creak and the sunlight shone on them both. The room was fit for a queen in black and purple with gold trim. The walls were covered in murals depicting gardens and skylines, sea and earth. Everything was so beautiful, she couldn't believe this was her room. The sitting room was by the large windows overlooking a lake crystal blue. Black velvet curtains were pulled back, allowing the sun to penetrate and catch all the gold in the room. A four post bed was at the far right made of mahogany, columns reaching up to the high ceilings, Purple drapes hung over the wood and matching sheets with gold embroidery were on the mattress.

"My lady?" Alfredo awaited her to dismiss him. She had never had servants so she was clueless. She looked at him wide eyed and he smiled at her, "The bath is adjoining to the right. There have been gowns purchased for you. Please dress and come for lunch." He turned around and left through the large doors.


End file.
